


Paris, la città dell'amore.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Niall Parigi è sempre piaciuta, ma adesso Dio se l'adora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, la città dell'amore.

Zayn prende un'altra boccata della sua sigaretta, sete il fumo correre veloce lungo la sua gola, rimane qualche istante lì -con la bocca serrata e la ingua che cozza contro una nuvola grigia- mentre osserva Niall dormire beato, avvolto nelle coperte candide.  
Lo guarda rigirarsi nel sonno, lo vede stringere la coperta fra le mani con quel volto innocente, lo vede affondare la faccia nel cuscino bianco e socchiude appena le labbra, scostando la sigaretta, e soffiando via tutto il fumo sentendo i muscoli distendersi.  
Prende un'altra boccata, ancora lì appoggiato al davanzale della finestra aperta che dà su una Parigi appena schiarita dal sole mattutino, si affaccia a guardare la Tour Eiffell -una vista che tradisce spudoratamente la loro condizione terribilmente agiata di cantanti di fama mondiale- soffia via una nuvola di fumo che si sparge nell'aria parigina e sorride.  
Sorride nel vedere quel cielo roseo a sfumare contro quel monumento all'amore qual'è la Tour Eiffell, sorride perché voltandosi appena potrebbe vedere il volto pallido di Niall -e lo fa, perché ogni momento è buono per Zayn per bearsi ancora un poco della vista di quella pelle marmorea e di quel collo perfettamente macchiato da qualche neo-, per cui sì, Zayn sorride al cielo di Parigi -la città dell'amore- perché lui l'amore l'ha già trovato in quel biondino che dorme alle sue spalle, e può finalmente dire di aver dormito con lui in una costosa camera d'albergo nella città dell'amore.  
Sorride perfino nel sentire quei pensieri degni di una ragazzina innamorata cavalcargli nella mente -perché alla fine lui è proprio come una ragazzina innamorata- e si rende conto di quanto sia diventato smielato e terribilmente romantico da quando sta con Niall, da quando -un po' per gioco, un po' davvero- non ha organizzato quella cena a lume di candela sul balcone di casa sua, e da lì era stato un capitolare continuo.  
Da cene a lume di candela si passava a passeggiate mano nella mano, a pic-nic sulla spiaggia fino a gite al lago al tramonto, insomma Zayn si era trasformato in una vera e propria ragazzina sentimentale, -non che potesse dirsi dispiaciuto di questo certo-, e così buttò fuori ancora un po' di quel fumo, prima di spengere la sigaretta passandola contro il muro e buttarla giù dalla finestra per poi scostarsi dal davanzale chiudendo le imposte -stando attento a non far rumore- e tirando le tende per impedire a qualche raggio di sole imprudente di svolgere quel compito che spettava a lui -svegliare Niall.  
Si avvicina al letto -dal lato opposto rispetto a quello che un tempo era stato quello di Niall, dato che ormai lo occupa quasi tutto- si sofferma ancora un istante a guardarlo dormire beatamente e poi prende il vassoio che aveva appoggiato sul comodino qualche minuto prima -dopo che il servizio in camera glielo aveva recapitato- vi fa correre sopra gli occhi notando soddisfatto che c'é cibo in abbondaza: pancetta fritta, uova in padella, pane caldo, spremuta d'arancia, un caffè e perfino dei fagioli conditi con una strana salsa bianca.  
Zayn si siede sul letto e appoggia il vassoio al suo fianco, si piega di lato appoggiandosi sul materasso con un gomito mentre si sporge oltre la spalla di un Niall completamente addormentato, medita per qualche secondo sull'ipotesi di lasciarlo dormire, ma poi conviene che al suo risveglio troverebbe la colazione fredda e così si decide a svegliarlo.  
Gli posa un leggero bacio sul lobo dell'orecchio, facendo scivolare le labbra sul suo collo, tanto che Niall mugola appena nel sonno, facendogli scappare un sorriso, torna sul suo orecchio e dopo averlo morso delicatamente -guadagnandosi qualche altro mugolio di Niall- apre la bocca sussurrando contro la sua pelle bianca: «Ti amo.»  
Sorride contro l'orecchio di Niall -che intanto si è girato supino regalandogli una vista completa sul suo viso meraviglioso- e si avvicina alle sue labbra rosee lasciandovi qualche casto bacio prima di tornare alla carica verso il suo orecchio, riprovandovi: «Ti amo.»  
Questa volta Niall sorride, con uno di quei sorrisi ebeti che caratterizzano le persone addormentate, e socchiude appena le labbra, tanto che Zayn sorridendo a sua volta si avvicina alla sua bocca regalandogli un altro bacio, e poi facendovi correre la lingua sopra.  
Ma Zayn non si arrende, ed è deciso a svegliarlo nel modo più romantico che conosca, e così torna nuovamente a sussurrargli nell'orecchio: «Niall, ti amo.»  
E questa volta Niall accentua un po' di più il sorriso -segno che si è ormai svegliato- cercando tuttavia di fingersi ancora addormentato, e sussurra a sua volta: «Come dici Josh?»  
E Zayn si lascia sfuggire una smorfia, tirandosi a sedere sul letto: «Dico che devi andare a farti fottere, Horan.»  
E Niall scoppia a ridere, aprendo entrambi gli occhi e stropicciandoli forte, mentre Zayn lo fulmina con lo sguardo cercando di non far cadere lo sgurado sui suoi addominali appena accennati lasciati liberi dal lenzuolo che gli è appena scivolato via.  
«Potresti pensarci tu, Malik.»  
E allora Zayn si addolcisce un po' -perché infondo sa benissimo che Niall era sveglio, lo sa benissimo ma forse un po' c'é comunque rimasto male- e gli sorride pigramente mettendogli il vassoio di fronte, guadagnandosi un sorriso a trentadue denti di Niall che afferra affamato il vassoio, tirandosi a sedere e appoggiandoselo sull gambe, per poi avventarsi sulle uova come fosse solo nella stanza, dimenticandosi improvvisamente di Zayn -o almeno questo è quello che pensa lui nel vederlo così preso dalla sua colazione- solo che poi NIall, senza neppure alzare il viso dal piatto, con la bocca ancora piena e la forchetta a mezz'aria, biascica qualcosa: «Comunque, anche io.»  
E Zayn sorride, posandogli una mano dietro la nuca e tirandolo a sé piantandogli un bacio sulle labbra serrate dell'altro che stava ancora mangiando, tanto che Niall arrossisce appena, staccandosi da lui per inghiottire: «Scusa, hai ragione, fai pure colazione.»  
Dice uno Zayn leggermente offeso da quell'essersi scansato dell'altro, dato che era dalle sei che aspettava che si svegliasse per fare finalmente l'amore sotto il cielo di Parigi, ma a sorpresa Niall prende il vassoio e lo appoggia a terra , a fianco al letto, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso Zayn sorridendogli languido poco prima di buttarsi sdraiato sul letto, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'altro, mentre lo prende per un braccio e lo attira a sé, e allora Zayn gli sorride salendo cavalcioni su di lui, soffermandosi qualche istante a guardare la perfezione di quegli occhi azzurri, poco prima di avventarsi su quelle labbra rosee torturandole con i denti e leccandole voglioso, e Niall -che si è appena svegliato e ha ancora un'erezione mattutina pressata nei boxer- inarca la schiena e geme appena nello scontrare il bacino con quello del moro che sorride soddisfatto con ancora il labbro del più piccolo fra i denti.  
Zayn continua a baciarlo, scendendo lungo il collo e lasciando qua e là qualche chiazza rossa -che la sera gli ricorderà di quel particolare risveglio- si sofferma a baciargli il petto per poi scendere ai capezzoli per morderli dolcemente mentre l'altro, ormai incapace di resistere a quella che sta diventando ormai una e vera e propria tortura, fa scivolare una mano all'interno del boxer per dare un po' di sollievo all'erezione pulsante, fa scorrere velocemente la mano, ma l'altro gliela toglie malamente per poi sfilargli i boxer con un unico gesto.  
Niall allarga le gambe, lasciando che Zayn si accomodi fra esse, e chiude gli occhi abbandonando la testa sul cuscino mentre l'altro sostituisce alla sua mano la propria, stimolando la base della sua erezione per poi avvicinare le labbra alla punta, lasciandovi quache bacio prima di farla scivolare in bocca fra i gemiti sempre più frequenti di Niall.  
Inizia a far scorrere le labbra sulla sua carne, mentre l'altro si dimena convulsamente cercando più di quello che l'altro non gli stia già dando, spinge il bacino affondando nella sua bocca e geme, fino a che non viene nella bocca del moro con un ultimo urlo di piacere, riprendo lentamente gli occhi e beandosi della visione di Zayn che ingoia il suo seme.  
E allora Zayn lo guarda sorridendo, ancora sdraiato fra le sue gambe per poi alzarsi e sporgersi oltre il letto fino al comodino, dal quale tira fuori il lubrificante, si volta verso Niall che ha già aperto un po' di più le gambe -volendo ripagare il ragazzo che ama per ciò che ha appena fatto- e così Zayn torna sul letto e inizia a prepararlo, versando un po' di lubrificante sulla sua apertura e facendogli scappare un sussulto al contatto con quel liquido freddo, lo penetra con un dito, poi due, inizia a muoverle lentamente mentre si avvicina al suo volto e lo bacia, infila un terzo dito e continua a baciarlo -quasi a volerlo distrarre- fino a che l'alto non si stacca appena e non gli sorride, allora sfila le dita e calatosi i boxer entra in lui, lasciandogli qualche istante per abituarsi e -dopo avergli posato un ultimo bacio sulle labbra ormai rosse- inzia ad affondare in lui con spinte dapprima misurate, poi sempre più veloci fino a ch il ritmo non si fa serrato e non perde la sua razionalità, Zayn si lascia andare qualche gemito mentre Niall sotto di lui mugola il suo nome, lo cerca con le mani fino a che non arriva a stringere le sue, lo attira a sé e lo bacia e alla fine, dopo qualche altra spinta condita da baci dal sapore acre di fumo, Zayn viene in lui urlando il suo nome.  
Si accascia sul suo petto per qualche minuto, mentre Niall gli accarezza i capelli lentamente, dopo di che esce da lui e gli si sdraia accanto cercando le sue labbra e lasciandosi andare a qualche bacio pigro, poi Niall gli abbraccia la vita con le braccia leggermente scolpite e affonda il viso tra la sua spalla e il mento, nella sua miglior esecuzione del suo classico abbraccio, quella post coito, e così si addormentano, sotto sole di Parigi, la città dell'amore.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordate. (Y)


End file.
